The Devil's Tail Part 4 The Michael Interlude
by ShilohX
Summary: Lucifer bestows a Devil's Tail on Dean as a distraction from the Apocalypse. The Arch Angel Michael has come to steer Dean back on course but can he resist the powerful attraction of the Devil's Tail? Wincest, Angel Porn, Wax Play, Tail Kink, Flogging.


Title: The Devil's Tail part four The Michael Interlude

Author's: ShilohX and Dean & Sam's Muse

Pairings: Dean/Michael, Castiel/Sam, Lu/Michael

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, Wincest, Arch Angel Porn, Flogging, Wax Play, Penis Plug

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam, Michael or Cas. Shi would make all the angels Dean's subs if we did!

Summary: Lucifer bestows a Devil's Tail on Dean as a distraction from the Apocalypse. The Tail is sentient and has an appetite for sins of the flesh. The Arch Angel Michael has come to steer Dean back on course but can he resist the powerful attraction of the Devil's Tail? Wincest, Angel Porn, Wax Play

A/N: I convinced DSM to write Arch Angel Porn! I know. We are on the express elevator to that Special Hell! Thanks to Shane for letting me try wax play! Loved it! Thanks to my Goddess DSM for indulging me in this fantasy! You rock my world, Baby! XOXOXO Shi

**The Devil's Tail**

**The Michael Interlude**

Dean was checking out pay per view while Cas and Sam were sleeping after a vigorous afternoon romp in the Jacuzzi. The Arch Angel Michael appeared between him and the television wearing the young John Winchester's meat suit. "Dean, you have strayed far off your true course. I'm here to refocus you on your task."

Dean stood up. The Devil's Tail was transmitting a litany of delicious dirty thoughts that he was resisting. The Arch Angel was in his father. He couldn't submit to the Tail's dark desires. "I think I have my task well in hand. As long as I keep Sam sated he's not going to say yes to Lucifer and I'm sure as hell not going to say yes to you. So go back to Angel Band Camp or wherever you hang when you're not annoying the shit out of me. Go ahead, fly!"

Michael shook his head. "I'm not one of your playthings, Dean. I don't obey your commands. We are going to figure out how to rid you of the tail and get you back on course."

The Tail twitched and exerted the full force of it's influence. Dean covered the space between himself and Michael. He wrapped one arm around Michael's waist and his other hand snaked behind the Arch Angel's neck. He leaned forward and latched onto Michael's lips. The angel gasped at this sudden sensual attack and Dean took full advantage of the opening. He captured Michael's tongue and sucked on it furiously as he ground his hips against him. The Devil's Tail had slipped into the front of Michael's jeans and was stroking his hard shaft as Dean thrust against him.

There were snapshots in the Arch Angels mind of Lu above him body pressing into him. Passionate kisses and caresses that brought a heady mix of pleasure and pain as their bodies strained against each other. Stolen moments spent on earth exploring each others vessels. Discovering their limits and boundaries while experiencing a love so deep it burned him from within. Michael was overwhelmed for a moment. It had all gone so terribly wrong and now, here, at this moment balancing on the razor's edge, was the fate of the world he had sworn to protect. He should pull away. He should stop this insanity. The Devil's Tail knew how much Michael had missed the pleasures of the flesh. He hadn't had another lover since his father had forced him to banish Lu from Heaven. The Tail felt his heart opening up as his body started responded and his will weakened. The Tail had Dean deliver the coup de grace. It was such a simple thing really but The Tail knew it would break the Arch Angel completely.

Dean leaned back and stared into the intense deep blue eyes of the Arch Angel. Michael stared back into eyes that had turned ocean blue. Dean's hand left his neck and moved to cup his face gently, "Mica."

That one word but filled with such love and longing that Michael's heart melted and tears flowed from his eyes. "Lu." Michael ran a finger tip down Dean's jaw then across his perfectly curved lips. A shudder ran through the Devil's Tail as it savored Michael's touch. Then Michael was kissing Dean with all the pent up passion of a lover denied the sweet bliss of his lover's embrace for far too long.

When they finally pulled apart both of them were hard and aching for each other. Dean got an urgent prompt from the tail, "You know before we can share pleasure there must be pain. I have to punish you, Mica, for betraying me and casting me out. I have suffered such torment over these long ages while you stayed at our father's side. His good son. His perfect warrior never questioning the word of his father. You chose his regard over our love. If you truly desire me you will endure the pain to have me once again."

"I will take the pain, Lu. I will endure so that I might experience once again the pleasures of the flesh. There has never been another. I have been and always shall be yours."

Since the Devil's Tail was piloting this ship it fed a suggestion to Dean and he relayed it to the Arch Angel. Michaels eyes widened in shock for moment then he recovered and reached up to touch a finger tip to Dean's forehead.

They appeared on the raised stage at the STACX club. The spot light turned on like a light from heaven beaming down on the St. Andrew's Cross. "Strip!" Dean commanded in a deep aggressive growl. The Tail was twitching agitatedly behind his back anxious to get started.

Michael stripped off quickly flinging his clothes away carelessly. He stepped up to the St. Andrews Cross and meekly waited for Dean to shackle him in. Dean cinched the restraints tighter than was strictly necessary but it was what the Tail wanted so he complied. He went to the table at the corner of the stage and selected a few items then returned to the Arch Angel.

Dean put the black satin blind fold over Michael's eyes. He wanted the Arch Angel to concentrate solely on what he was feeling. Michael started to ask him to take it off but realized this was how it had to be so he remained silent. The Devil's Tail had Dean hug Michael from behind as it caressed his taut body for a moment. Then, as it had Dean pull back, the Tail tapped at a spot between Michael's shoulder blades. The Arch Angel gasped almost like he was in pain as his white iridescent wings sprung out and spread open. The Tail allowed itself to caress the sensual downy softness of the wings as Dean reached forward a look of wonder on his face and did the same. Michael gasped and writhed under their touch. His cock was aching hard against his stomach from the stimulation of having his wings fondled so lovingly. The Tail forced Dean to step back and take up the flogger.

Dean tickled the tails of the whip over Michael's hard ass. He reached down between Michael's spread legs and rolled his balls across the palm of his hand. The touch was surprisingly gentle as he ran the flogger further up Michael's back. The Arch Angel sighed a little, turning his head to the side, his eyes hidden behind the blindfold.

Dean released Michael's balls and took a step back. He flicked his wrist and the tails on the flogger spun in a circle then bit down on Michael's right ass cheek. Michael clenched his muscles and his glowing wings contracted closer to his body. He tilted his head towards Dean like he was listening for the sound of the whip sailing through the air again.

The Arch Angel didn't even flinch until the blows started coming harder and faster. Dean angled his wrist so one blow landed against Michael's balls. He cried out and tried to twist away instinctively from the pain. The restraints were so tight he couldn't get far so he hung his head and took a few deep breaths before settling back into position.

When he started again, Dean aimed for that same spot, hitting it over and over again Michael writhed and moaned under the onslaught. Dean lashed out rapid fire a series of about seven blows causing Michael to yell out, "Please, stop for a moment." But that's not how the game was played, and the Arch Angel knew it. He was not surprised at all when Dean kept going not even pausing for a second.

Michael was breathing hard, the air huffing out roughly through his parted lips. He sensed Dean was moving away from him. He wondered what the Tail had in mind for him next. The Arch Angel pulled on the bindings on his wrists, using the pressure to comfort and calm himself as he felt the flat tips of the leather split crop rub over his reddened balls. He groaned loudly, shaking his head a little.

"Mica, I wish you could how beautiful you are. Glistening under the lights with your wings glowing like a beacon out of the darkness you locked me in for so long. I love you so much, my brother." Dean purred against the Arch Angels neck and he traced along his spine with the crop giving him a moment to pull himself together. He had been a good sub and deserved this moment of quiet.

Michael arched back, pushing into the touch, "Please, Lu, I need more."

The crop came down hard, three times right against his balls, and he cried out, his voice breaking a little. Dean ran the leather over his skin down between his legs and then up over his ass. Dean snapped his wrist back and brought down several hard blows onto both cheek's of Michael's muscular ass. He paused for a moment as Michael hung his head and panted in short breaths before starting another onslaught of leather against reddening tender flesh striking with increasing speed and force.

Michael gritted his teeth, his eyes teared up behind the blind fold and he began to pull frantically at the bonds it has all become too much! "Lu!" Michael screamed the name his voice broken, begging his brother to stop.

The last bite of the whip left deep red welts on his tortured flesh. Michael flinched at Dean's gentle touch as he brushed his fingertips lightly over the Arch Angel's glorious wings. The Devi's Tail knew it was time for this particular punishment to end.

-*-*-*-*

Michael had transported them to a lush suite at the Wynn Encore in Vegas. The color scheme was white, gold and black. Dean had Michael laid out on the gold duvet his wrists in leather hand cuffs and the black satin blindfold securely in place. "I put the blindfold back on so you can't anticipate the hot wax. Ah, Mica, it has such a sensual feel. It slides onto the flesh with an intense heat and slickness that is like nothing else. I'm using Japanese Drip Candles. They are specially made for wax play. I've also got a bucket of ice to intensify the sensations. It's such sweet torture, Mica." Dean leaned in and kissed Michael licking deep into his mouth loving the taste of him.

Dean picked up the red candle and lit it. He watched the wax soften and pool at the tip like pre come. Dean straddled Michael's thighs sitting on them to hold him in place if he flinched away from the hot wax. Dean tipped the candle and a small blob of the red wax fell onto Michael's abs. Michael's whole body tensed and twitched at the feeling. He panted and writhed under Dean. The Devil's Tail urged Dean on and he started to move the candle letting the drips fill in the indentions around Michael's six pack abs. He followed the dips and curves as Michael moaned and writhed under him. When Dean had outlined his abs in red he put down the candle in a small lead bowl and reached into the ice bucket. He popped a couple of pieces of ice into his mouth and lowered his head. He let the icy water drip down his tongue and onto the wax cooling it as he traced the path of the wax across the Arch Angel's taut stomach. Michael tried to arch up into the exquisite sensation so Dean pushed down on his hips holding him in place. He got more ice cubes and continued to torture Michael with his talented tongue.

Dean sat back and looked down at Michael, taking in his huge hard reddened cock. The Devil's Tail was tracing the red wax and pulsing with excitement. Dean popped a couple more ice cubes in his mouth and swallowed down the Arch Angel's cock all the way to the base. He kept a firm grip oh Michael's hips as he bobbed and sucked his cock. Dean's tongue pressed the melting ice cubes against the sensitive spot under the head of the Arch Angel's dick. Michael was shuddering and keening as the Devil's Tail peeled off the wax adding to the incredible rush of sensations that were overwhelming his brain.

"Lu, gonna come." Michael cried out trying to warn his brother.

Dean just took him in deeper and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked even harder. Michael came with a strangled cry and flooded Dean's mouth with his release. Dean swallowed as much as he could momentarily stunned by the quantity and flavor. When he raised his head, there was come dripping down his chin. He crawled up Michael, took off the blind fold and commanded him to clean up his face. Michael leaned up and licked off all traces of his come.

"Candy canes. You taste like candy canes." Dean said a look of wonder on his face. The Devil's Tail twitched and a memory flooded through Dean.

Mica and Lu had been sent to earth to experience Christmas. They were watching a huge parade in New York city. A man in a silly elf costume had come by and given them candy canes. Lu had loved the flavor and Mica had made sure he tasted like candy canes for Lu from that day forward.

Den leaned in and kissed Michael deeply, lovingly savoring his taste and sharing it with him.

*-*-*-*

When Dean and Michael appeared back at the Blue Moon Resort, Sam was shocked. "Dad, what are you doing here?!"

"This is Mica. I mean Michael, the Arch Angel." Dean announced.

Michael greeted Sam and Castiel. Sam was staring at Dean wondering what the hell was going on. Why was Michael here and where had he and Dean been?

Dean put his arm around Michael's waist and Michael leaned against him as the Devil's Tail caressed him sensually. Dean's eyes locked on Sam's and Michael's eyes lock on Castiel's. A lot of silent communication took place and Sam felt a rush of heat to his groin. Dean looked down at the bulge in Sam's jeans and smirked wickedly. "Everybody strip, now!" Dean's deep growl of a voice had them all obeying instantly.

"Sam on your knees on the bed. Angelcakes here's your chance to show what you've learned. Prep him good then fuck him til he begs you to let him come!"

"Yes, Sir!" Sam and Cas chorused in unison as they got in position.

Dean laid back on the bed, "Want you to ride me Mica, like you used to. Put in the come thru penis plug on the night stand first then open yourself up for me."

Michael grabbed the come thru penis plug and lube and inserted it as Dean watched with hungry eyes. The Devil's Tail was stroking Dean's already hard cock and he was grateful for the cock ring he was wearing cause he didn't want to come too soon. Michael turned and braced himself against the dresser as he pressed a finger inside his tight pink bud and opened himself up for Dean. Dean was panting a little now and Michael pressed in a second finger and shoved back on it opening himself up wider. Then he heard Michael gasp and knew the heat from the ginger soaked penis plug was affecting him. Michael looked over his shoulder at Dean a question bright in his deep blue eyes.

"That's enough. Get over here and ride me, Mica!" The Devil's tail was vibrating with excitement as Micha straddled Dean's hips and stretched his pink rim over the head of Dean's huge leaking cock. He started to press down steadily and Dean leaned up, put his hands on Michael's shoulder's and pressed down hard. Michael cried out as he was impaled on Dean's dick. The Devil's Tail caressed and soothed him as he tried to catch his breath and adjust to the too full feeling.

Castiel had worked Sam open with his tongue as Sam had turned his head to watch Dean and Michael. Seeing the Arch Angel submit to Dean was a bit overwhelming. Sam had a feeling that he and Cas had missed out on a lot of back ground story there. The feel of Castiel's wet velvety tongue working him open soon made coherent thought impossible and Sam moaned and pressed back into the sensation.

Castiel thrust his tongue deep into Sam vibrating against his inner walls then slipping in his index finger to stimulate the bundle of nerves that he knew would have Sam keening and begging to be fucked. Cas smiled when Sam cried out to him. He took a moment to look over at Michael preparing to lower himself on Dean's dick. He watched how Dean pressed him down hard onto him. Cas felt himself get impossibly harder and he breached Sam's entrance with a deep powerful thrust. Sam pressed back into him and encouraged Castiel to go deeper and harder.

Dean and Michael's eyes were locked on each other as Michael began to rise up and push down setting up a rhythm now as his body accepted the intrusion of Dean's thick shaft. The Devil's Tail stroked Michael's cock making the heat from the ginger dipped penis plug spread and deepen and burn. Michael was speeding up, swiveling his hips and almost dancing on Dean's dick. The Devil's Tail was pulsing and sending wave after wave of pleasure through Dean. He has his head back, neck beautifully arched, rocking his sensuous hips up as Michael lowered himself down. Dean was lost to the pleasure now. This was so intense and so perfect he didn't want it to end.

Castiel pounded into Sam mercilessly nailing his sweet spot with each powerful thrust. Sam's fingers were digging into the covers and he was moaning deep in his throat. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as Cas sent shock waves of sensation through his body.

Michael was lost in the ocean blue eyes of his lover; in the feeling of having a huge cock buried deep inside him. It had been too damn long since he had felt this. He deserved this surrender to the pleasures of the flesh. He sped up as he could feel his orgasm building, the sensation wrapping his spine and pooling in his belly. The Devil's Tail pressed into Michael as he was rising up again and his rhythm faltered. The sensation of the Tail and the huge cock inside him almost took his breath away. The Tail was moving in counter rhythm to Dean and Michael picked up the pace again.

Sam was begging Castiel to touch him, to let him come. Cas was liking this feeling of power over the younger Winchester. He reached under and started to stroke Sam firmly. Sam thrust into his fist and then pressed back onto his cock. He was very close to exploding. Castiel knew Sam was close so he drilled into him deeply while jerking him almost violently. Sam cried out as he came hot and hard over Castiel's hand and onto the cover. His ass clenched down around Cas and drew his release out of him as he collapsed against Sam's broad back and they sagged down onto the bed.

Sam and Cas were watching as the Devil's Tail pulled out of Michael and started stroking his red swollen cock to completion. Michael was riding Dean with wanton abandon his hips shimmying and circling as he rose and fell over and over again. Michael came hard and the Devil's Tail aimed with the help of the come thru penis plug so Dean could swallow almost every drop of the candy cane flavored fluid. Sam and Cas looked at each other in disbelief. They hadn't know you could aim it like that! Dean came right after into the velvet crush of Michael's divine ass. Michael rode him through his orgasm then collapsed on top of him.

They all snuggled up close and fell asleep in a warm tangle of limbs. Michael woke

up with the voice of his father echoing in his head. He looked at Dean and the Devil's tail lying across his chest flicking slightly like the tail of a sleepy cat. The pain in is heart at the thought of leaving burned him but he could not refuse his father's command. He had always been the dutiful son. His father's perfect warrior. A warrior could not afford the weakness of love but he could dream of it and ache for it through all eternity. He pulled himself out of the crush of warm bodies. He paused and looked down at Dean's face. He looked younger and almost vulnerable while he was sleeping. He leaned down and pressed a gentle loving kiss to the sleeping hunter's lush lips. He allowed himself to lightly pet the Devil's Tail and heard what sounded like a soft purr from deep in Dean's throat. Michael smiled and his face was lit up with love and glowing with happiness for an all too brief moment then he was gone.


End file.
